My One And Only
by onyx1000
Summary: Sakura is tired of feeling weak! So when the most powerful people she knows of kidnapp her will she try to escape or will she stay with them to gain more power? I know it sounds like Sasuke! R&R!
1. Training Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! If i did there would be some MAJOR changes! **

**A/N- '-thinking **

**"-speaking **

**_italics-_emphasis & thoughts**

**bold-Sakura's inner & sound effects**

It's a _very _hot day with a nice cool breeze. A perfect day for training in the eyes of one pink haired girl.

**CLANG!** **CLANG!**

In team 7's usual training area Naruto and Sakura are going back and forth at eachother. While Kakashi is sitting against a tree reading his little perverted book. (I guess some things never change). The clang of metal and yells from the two ninjas could be heard miles away. It had been like that for hours. This was the longest Sakura and Naruto had gone training without taking at least a five minute break, and Sakura intended it to stay that way. It seemed like Sakura was going to get her way, that is until Naruto falls backwards and lands with a loud thud. Obviously exhausted from training the whole morning.

"Sakura-chan! -pant- Can we please take a break! -pant- We've been training since 9 in the morning! -pant- And it's gotta be like almost one o'clock! And i never ate breakfast! I'm so--

A vein pulses in Sakura's forehead (anime style) at his yelling. She glares at him and yells back cutting him off.

"Be quiet Naruto! No breaks, not yet! We need to train! Now get up and come at me again!" Sakura gets into a fighting stance, ready to start again.

"Ugghhh...Kakashi-sensei can you please help me?!" Naruto yells.

Kakashi stands up and unwillingly closes his book. He walks toward the two slowly, trying to think of what to say to convince Sakura to stop training and take them somewhere to eat, because the truth was he was hungry, too. He hadn't had time to eat anything when Sakura came barging into his house earlier in the day.

"Uhhhh...Sakura maybe you two should take a break. We could go get something to eat. I'm sure you're just as hungry as we are," he says to the kunoichi.

Sakura looks angry and shakes her head no. She folds her arms across her chest.

"Not at all. I would rather stay here and--"

Sakura's stomach cut her off when it growled loudly giving away the fact that she was also very hungry although she tried to hide it. Naruto smiles his normal goofy grin. While Sakura sighs loudly and lets her head drop. She looks up Naruto and Kakashi.

"Fine, I guess we can go eat. Quickly though I want to get back to training. Got it Naruto?"

Naruto quickly hops up off the ground excitedly and already starts running towards town.

"Yeah, sure, whatever Sakura-chan! Now hurry up! Ichiraku Ramen here I come!"

Sakura and Kakashi sweat-drop at Naruto's foolishness as they chase after him. Once they finally catch up to Naruto he's already at Ichiraku's sitting down and ordering. Sakura and Kakashi sit down and listen to Naruto order before they do.

"I'll have one bowl of shrimp ramen!" Naruto tells the man. Sakura smirks and looks at Naruto.

"Only one bowl, Naruto? That's a first." she says teasingly. Naruto squints his eyes and sticks his nose in the air.

"That's just for now Sakura-chan, you know me I'll probably eat more than ten bowls today!" Naruto grins really big and this causes Sakura to giggle.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**--**--**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**

Two hours and twelve ramen bowls later Naruto finally finishes his "meal" (more like a feast). Sakura and Kakashi completely refuse to pay for Naruto. So everyone pays for themselves only. After paying they get up and start walking. Naruto is holding his wallet upside down shaking it trying to see if he has any money left.

"Awwww Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei couldn't you have helped me out a little bit now i have no money left! Dattebayo!" Naruto crosses his arms behind his head while he walks. **(A/N: I don't know how to explain that thing that Naruto and Shikamaru do when they are being lazy they walk with their arms behind their head yeah that thing! XD)**

"Well Naruto if you didn't eat so much you wouldn't have that problem you baka!" Sakura shouts playfully at her friend. "Okay, guys time to get back to training! Let's g--" Sakura gets ready to run when Naruto grabs her arm to stop her.

"Sakura-chan don't you think we could stop training for now? We were training all morning and we just got done eating! I'm too full to train i might throw up if we do!" Naruto tells her.

Sakura's hands clench into fists and she gets ready to yell at Naruto for eating so much and so on, but she decides not to. She opens her hands again and takes a deep breath. She sighs and smiles softly.

"Fine I guess you're right Naruto. I have made you train a lot, today. What would you like to do instead?" Naruto looks up at the sky and yawns.

"I say we just go home. I'm tired and full, I need to rest." He looks at Sakura and she nods.

"Okay, Naruto. I guess we could just go home, come on." She's still smiling tring to hides how she really feels. As she starts to walk with them.

**'Damn, that Naruto! I should bash his face in for not letting us train today!'**

'_Oh, be quiet inner. I kinda agree with Naruto, I don't want to be exhausted for our next mission...whenever that may be. I just wanted to train today because I feel like I'm still weak. _Sakura mentally sighs at her thoughts.

**'Stop thinking like that Sakura! We're not weak we're strong! It's just that no one knows what we can do!"**

_'That may be true but even with my medical abilities and my super strength I still feel like my training with Tsunade-sama wasn't enough!'_

They finally reach Sakura's house and just as she starts to wave good-bye to her team mate and sensei they see Shizune running down the street.

"Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi! Tsunade-sama has requested to see you in her office! Right away! They look at each other and then nod.

"Hai!" they all answer in unison.

-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**--**--**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**

**YAY! I finished my first chappie!! Please review criticism accepted because this is my first fanfic! So don't be surprised if this isn't a very good fic lol XD oh well I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	2. Two New Missions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! sadly...TT**

**A/N- '-thinking **

**"-speaking **

_**italics-**_**emphasis & thoughts**

**bold-Sakura's inner & sound effects **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi step into the hokage's office. Just as Tsunade sets down to their surprise a _small _glass of sake. She looks up her arms propped up on the table and her hands in front of her mouth. Her eyebrow furrow as she starts to speak.

"I've called you all in here for a new mission. Lately there have been many attacks across the borders of The Country Of Wind and The Country Of Fire. I have heard reports of men in black capes with read clouds walking around in the areas where the attacks have taken place. So we have reasons to believe the Akatsuki are taking action I personally believe they are coming here to get Naruto..." As she says that one sentence Naruto's hands clench into fists turning his knuckles white. He takes a deep breath and lets Tsunade finish. "...I have called other ninjas to join you on this mission but they aren't here yet, but they will be soon."

Just as she finishes Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Sai walk into her office.

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru says lazily. Tsunade squints her eyes at them and nods slightly.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Hyuga Neji, and Sai I have a mission for you. You all are to travel to The Country Of Wind and see if you find anyone suspicious and if not then go straight to The Hidden Village Of Sand. Go there to talk to gaara about some of the things his villagers have seen or experienced. There is a chance that the Akatsuki has something to do with this. You will be leaving early tomorrow morning. Go home and get some rest."

"Hai!" They all answer and with a blink of an eye they're on the road heading for home. One by one the ninjas leave the group going into their house until it's once again Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. One they reach Sakura's house for the second time that day Sakura turns to look at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"Naruto, are you sure you can handle this mission? What happens if we _do_run into the Akatsuki? If they take you away like they did to Gaara...what will we do?"

Naruto sighs "Sakura, you know me better than that they'll never get a hold of me! If they even try I'll kick their asses!" Naruto does his good-guy pose after saying this.

Sakura smiles softly and gives them a little wave before turning around and walking into her home. She closes the door and leans against it with a heavy sigh. She pushes off of the door and starts walking down the hall. She walks into he bathroom and turns the light on. She walks over to the shower and turns on the water.

She takes her clothes off and lies them next to the sink. She steps into the shower letting the warm water soothe her strained muscles. She argues with her inner while in the shower.

_'Wow I'm really worried about tomorrow. What if we do run in to the Akatsuki? They've been after Naruto for a while and i bet they're getting impatient.'_

**'No need to be worried Sakura! If they get anywhere near Naruto we'll kick their asses!'**

_'How could you say that?! I mean think about Itachi! He's way to much for Sasuke and I'm no where near as strong as Sasuke! How will be able to protect Naruto'_

This shut her inner up and made Sakura sigh louldy again. Once she finished she turned off the water and steped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her bedroom. She put on her pajamas getting ready to go to sleep. She lay down in her bed and after about 10 minutes of thinking about the upcoming mission she falls asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile At The Atkatsuki's base**

"Itachi, I have a mission for you.", a shadowy figure says to the Uchiha.

"..." Itachi didn't bother responding.

"Do to our numbers decreasing lately I've decided we should have a medic on the team. Someone who is very skilled. I even have someone in mind...do you remember that pink haired kunoichi that was on your little brothers team? I'm sure you do. I've heard that she has been training with Tsunade. So she must be very skilled in medical jutsus and she should obviously have Tsunade's strength. I think she would be a wonderful addition to the Akatsuki. You know where to go so you'll leave in 2 hours. Go tell Kisame."

Itachi nods and steps out. After telling Kisame about the mission he goes into his room to prepare. Once all of he has all of his weapons in their place he walks into the hallway to meet Kisame. Once they are together and outside they take off into the trees heading for The Hidden Leaf Village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back At Sakura's House**

Sakura woke up a little earlier than usual so she could get things ready for the mission since she hadn't prepared the day before. She went into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Then she went into her room and got dressed in her normal outfit. She prepared her weapons and clothes for the upcoming days and battles (if there would be any). Once she had everything ready she looked in the mirror.

"Uggh...", she groaned her hair was a total mess! She took a brush and ran it through her soft pink hair. She sighed still a little bit tired she grabbed her bag and weapon pouch and headed for the front door. Once outside she breathed in the fresh air and immediately felt awake. She decided to walk instead of running she needed to save her energy for later. Once she reached the gate everyone was there except one person of course Kakashi.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Ohayo-gozaimasu!", Naruto bellowed.

Sakura smiled and ran up to him "Ohayo-gozaimasu Naruto. Uhhhh...where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto shook his head in disapproval, something he doesn't do a lot. "Late as always."

Sakura sighs once again and turns to look around. She smiles when she sees her sensei walking towards the gate in his normal pose. His little book in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. Once he reaches the other ninjas his one eye closes a sign that he was smiling under that damn mask of his.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu every one are we ready to go?", he asked all of them. Everyone nodded and then they walked out of the gate and jumped into the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, then that's chapter two! yay! I'm so proud! lol XD I actually am! I'm so happy i finally got around to writing this! Well review please! Bye for now! **


	3. Resting Time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! If i did there would be some MAJOR changes! **

**A/N- '-thinking **

**"-speaking **

_**italics-**_**emphsis & thoughts**

**bold-Sakura's inner & sound effects**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Itachi and Kisame**

Itachi and Kisame had been traveling for more than four hours so they decided to take a break. Kisame lay down on the ground with his eyes shut trying to fall asleep. Itachi was sitting against a tree with his eyes shut also, but he was just resting his eyes they were sore since he had been using his Mangekyo Sharingan so much. He couldn't fall asleep yet he was the look out for the beginning of the night.

Itachi looked up at the night sky. Surprising even himself he thouht the moon was beautiful. It was full and the bright light off of it shined on his face. Making him look like an angel. He sighed loudly as his thoughts drifted off to one pink haired kunoichi. He knew exactly who his leader was talking about and he personally was excited to see her again. A feeling even he didn't understand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Sakura's group**

After about four hours of traveling the group decided to take a break. Everyone was sitting against a tree trying to catch their breath. Naruto had made everyone go at a quicker pace than they had wanted to. Sakura was sitting next to Naruto yelling at him for making everyone move so fast.

"Naruto, you baka! Not everyone has the same amout of stamina as you! We can't all travel that fast without needing to stop and rest!" Sakura yells like this until Kakashi speaks up.

"Oi, Sakura, do you have to be so loud? I'm trying to read here." He waves his hand in the air signaling Sakura to shush. While of course his nose was buried in his book.

Shikamaru sighs and mutters something that sounds like "troublesome" and then he stands up walking closer to his fellow ninjas.

"Everyone I think we should figure out who's going to stay up first as lookout. Would anyone like to voulenteer?" Shikamaru looks around but sees everyone still trying to catch their breath and looking at him like he's crazy. Shikamaru sighs and sits down again.

"I guess i'll stay up since no one else will voulenteer. Everyone get some rest especially you Naruto your up after me."

"WHAT! Why me?" Naruto yells so loud making everyone else cover their ears. Yelling so loud also earned Naruto a smack upside the head from Sakura.

"Ouch! Sakura, that really hurt." Naruto rubs the back of his head as he mutters stuff about Sakura being mean.

Sakura sits against a tree and closes her eyes trying to go to sleep. She knows that she will need her energy the next day, you never know who they might run into. She was almost half asleep when her inner speaks up.

**'Umm, hey Sakura**.'

'What is it inner?'

**'What if we do run into the Akatsuki...what would happen to Naruto?'**

Sakura mentally sighs. 'Look I know your worried I usually am, too. But, come on we both know that Naruto is strong enough and smart enough to never get captured by the Akatsuki.' Sakura knows that what she said was true but the truth is she's worried about Naruto, too.

**'Hmmm, i guess you're right Sakura. Naruto can handle himself. Well G'night.'**

Sakura smiles to herself and falls into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**About 9 Hours Later**

Sakura's face felt warm from the sun. She opens her eyes reluctantly and looks around her. Her fellow shinobi where just waking up besides Naruto he was already awake. Naruto was sitting next to Sakura. Waiting for her to wake up she guessed. She looks at him and smiles.

"Ohayo, Naruto." Naruto smiles back.

"Ohayo, Sakura. Did you sleep well?" He askes her with curiosity.

Sakura nods her head. "Um, when are we leaving here?" She stands up and brushes off her dirty clothes.

Naruto looks at his friends "I'm guessing pretty soon Sakura looks around and all of the other shinobi are in a circle viewing the map trying to pinpoint their location. Sakura and Naruto walk over to them to try and help find out where they are. After arguing for a little while they find out find they aren't that far from the Wind Country. Just about 8 miles at the most.

After figuring that out and figuring out what direction they would be going in the group took off once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Kisame and Itachi**

Since they had switched postions in the middle of the night Itachi was sleeping and Kisame was awake. Itachi felt something very hot on his peaceful face. He opened his eyes to see that it was morning. He stood up and looked at Kisame who was sitting on the oppisite side of him he looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes closed and his chest moving evenly But he stood up and opened his eyes to look at him.

Kisame speaks up "We're not _very _far from the Leaf Village, but far enough. So if you want to make it there before night fall i suggest we leave now."

"Hn", is all Itachi answers with soon after they dissapear into the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I'm EXTREMELY sorry that i haven't updated in like I don't know a long time! XD Well I hope this makes up for it yea yea i know its really short! But I've had major writers block lately! TT I'm sorry again guys!! I love you all! Thanks for reading!! Review PWEASE!! **


	4. The New Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...if only.**

**A/N- '-thinking **

**"-speaking **

_**italics-**_**emphsis & thoughts**

**bold-Sakura's inner & sound effects**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's group was flying throught the trees. They where going at a quick pace. They had lost a lot of time a few minutes ago when everyone was arguing about which way to go. So now they had to travel just a little bit faster. Sakura was huffing and puffing trying to keep up, she was already exhausted but hse was not going to beg for a break now. Naruto was, in Sakura's opinion _way_, too excited right now. He was encouraging everyone to keep up with him, and challenging nearly everyone to race him. He was starting to remind Sakura of Rock Lee, except he didn't use the word "youth" in every scentence.

The group was starting to slow down a little bit. This was starting to annoy Naruto. So he started going faster so everyone would have to follow him and go faster as well. But, as he started he heard Sakura say something.

"Naruto wait, everyone stop," She was talking quietly, so Naruto guessed maybe she felt another ninjas presence. He didn't feel anything so he thought maybe she was mistaken.

Sakura moved towards the others and whispered "I feel another ninja around here. I recognize it, too. And it's extremely strong." Her words made chills spring up from the other shinobi's backs.

The others stared at her thoughtful expresion she was obviously trying to figure out who was headed their way. Then her expresion changed from thoughtful to a mix of frightened and suprise. She whispered a few words under her breath so low no one could hear her.

Naruto stepped toward her arms extended he rested them on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. She looked into his eyes as well. His eyes where full of worry and her eyes where full fear.

Naruto shook her slightly. "Sakura, _who_ is it?" She looked down and whisperd two words at just the right level for him to hear.

"The Akatsuki."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Kisame where going at a normal pace. There was no need for them to go any faster. Everything was normal until Itachi's head jerked to the side and he immediatly stopped in his tracks. Kisame stopped aswell and looked at Itachi, confused and slightly annoyed.

"What is it, Itachi?" Kisame crossed his arms and sighed.

Itachi's usually expresionless face looked thoughtful. Then his eyes got slighty wider and looked at Kisame, quickly composing himself.

"The Konaha ninjas are here. Including that pink haired kunoichi."

Kisame smirked and raised one eyebrow. He moved over next to Itachi and his smirk grew wider.

"This will save us a trip to their village." He took a step forward. "So should we go, Itachi?" Itachi answered with a quick nod.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto winced at the name Sakura said. The group had been after him for years. Now they were coming after him again? How the _hell_ did they find out where he was?! His friends stared at him with all different expresions. Sakura was the one he was most worried about she looked like he was scared to death.

Naruto looked into her fearful eyes. "Sakura, don't be scared. You'll be fine." Sakura shook her head violently.

"I'm not scared for myself I'm scared for you Naruto!," She nearly screamed at him. Naruto shook his head as well.

"Don't worry about me Sakura. Now concentrate, how many are there?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Two," She said with a very visible shake in her voice. "Itachi and Kisame," she shuddered as she said the two names.

"Since you already know it's us I guess that ruins the suprise of our entrance," A deep voice spoke up from a few feet away. Everyone looked toward the voice and saw two men standing there. Both wearing long balck cloaks decorated with red clouds. Her attention was immediatly brought to the man who spoke. Kisame, he had a frown on his face. Sakura let her eyes run over his dark blue hair, the ocean color skin on his face, and down the length of his wrapped sword. That sword always scared the hell out of her.

Then she brought her attention to the gorgeous man standing next to him. She stared at his shining black hair that was blowing in the wind. His piercing onyx colored eyes sent chills down her spine. The beautiful pale skin on his handsome face. His head was tilted up a bit which gave her a view of his fair colored lips that formed a perfect straight line. She had to admit the man was stunningly handsome. She saw bits and pieces of Sauske in his face but she could easily tell he was way better looking than his younger brother.

Sakura saw Kisame shift a hand towards the handle of his sword. Her eyes widened and she felt her heartbeat quicken. She knew the powers of that sword. She didn't want to think about it for one second, let alone feel its strength.

Kisame saw her expresion and smirked. "Don't worry Pinky, I'm not going to use my baby on you. Leader-sama would kill us if we brought you back with us hurt."

Sakura looked confused and sudddenly questions where flying through her head. He's not going to use his sword on me? Why not? Bring me back to who? Bring me back where? And did he just call me Pinky?!

Naruto looked suprised and extremely confused. "You're here for Sakura?" Sakura looked at Naruto. So thats what he meant about taking her back?

Kisame looked at them and nodded. "Our mission is to take her back to the Akatsuki base with us." Sakura's mouth fell open.

"Why do you need me? Why would a group like the Akatsuki need me?" Sakura pointed one finger towards herself the whole time she was talking.

Kisame opened his mouth to answer but closed it when Itachi answered for him. "The Akatsuki needs a medic in our group. And leader-sama said you were very skilled." Itachi's face still showed no expression as he answered her question.

Naruto put an arm in front of Sakura protectivly. "I'll never let you take her with you!"

Kisame smiled a toothy grin. "Ya know kid we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way being you step aside and let the girl come with us. The hard way is we can fight, where you will easily lose, and we'd take you all back to the base with us. We'll keep the girl and kill the rest of you. You choose. By the middle of the sentence he was smirking his mouth closed.

Naruto growled deep in his throat and opened his mouth to speak. But Sakura stopped him by pushing his arm down from in front of her. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. She took a step forward and sighed. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, as she answered them.

"I-I'll go with you. I'll go with you to b-become a member of the A-Akatsuki." Sakura's voice trembled on every word causing some stutters. She was blinking back tears. She knew her friends where waiting for a chance to scream at her telling her how crazy she was. She looked behind her at her friends. Naruto's hands where in tight fists, his nails pushing so deep into his skin he felt a warm and wet liquid drip from his hands.

He spoke to her like she was insane. He didn't mean to but he yelled at her making her feel worse than she did before. "Sakura, how could you even think about betraying our village! Our home, with our friends and family! Sakura, are you crazy!?"

Sakura felt the tears brimming her eyelids. She took a deep breath and spoke calmly to him. "Naruto, I'd rather risk myslef and betray my home then ever let my best friends get hurt. I have to do this Naruto. To help you."

Naruto glared at her, softly though. He walked to her and put his arms on her shoulders. He looked as if he was about to cry. "Sakura, you're my only really good friend I have. You can't leave!"

Sakura shook her head no and wrapped her arms around Naruto giving him a loving hug. She felt the first tear fall from her eye and run down her cheek landing on Naruto's shoulder. She pulled away and said to him "I have to do this Naruto. I'm so sorry. Send my apoligies to my family and all my friends back home. Especially, Tsunade-sama." Naruto nodded and let a tear fall from his eye as well. Sakura gave a hug to each of her now former friends and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

She walked toward Itachi and Kisame. She looked at her friends and smiled softly.

Shikamaru stepped forward. "Sakura, you do relize that once you walk to them, you are now our enemy, don't you."

Sakura looked at the ground and nodded sheepishly. "Yes, I know that. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm sorry. I'll miss you all." She turned around and walked in front of Itachi.

Itachi reached to the back of her next and hit it lightly knocking her out. He caught her swiftly and slung her over his shoulder. He would carry her this way. It would be easier, just in case she changed her mind.

Her friends all frowned at the scene they had to watch. They all where thinking the same thing.

'The mission we're on can wait we have to get back to Konoha!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, I know it's been a long time since I updated! But, I'm going to try to get in a regular updating schedule that would be the easiest thing to do. Since school started it's kind of hard to get the time to write. Then there's that problem we call writers block! I tryed to write a somewhat long chapter. Yea I know the whole Sakura giving up without a fight is so OOC but I'm not good at writing battle scenes and I couldn't think of a better way. Sorry! So review my wonderful readers!**


End file.
